Perseus
Perseus is a son of Argo but rasied in Sparta, and one of its finest soldiers, earning the title, the Wolf of Sparta. On his journeys, he settles in Athens, where he is given a great destiny that will not just affect Olympus, but all other God Realms, as he discovers his destiny as a Demi-God Hero. Characteristics * Name: Perseus * Aliases: Percy, Son of Zeus, the Kraken Slayer, Wolf of Sparta * Age: 20 * Hair: Brownish Orange (Gold and White in Spartan Rage) * Eyes: Gold Brown (Golden Yellow in Spartan Rage) * Likes: Fishing, leading a simple life, playing the discus, Medusa (becomes friend/lover), the Spartan Games, flying with Pegasus and Icarus * Dislikes: Being referred to as the Son of Zeus at times, trouble, Hades, Athena (believes she doesn’t know her own Hubris is a danger to her and others), evil, discrimination (especially towards him), Gods who think Mortals are just toys, having to take the life of innocents (Orkos for example) * Family: Zeus (biological father), half-brothers and sisters, Draco (adopted father/mentor), Danae (birth mother - deceased) Appearance Casual Demi-God Form Spartan Armor Background Perseus was born in the city of Argos, and was the only child of the princess Danae, daughter of the king of Argos, Acrisius. Acrisius was at the time waging war with the Gods of Olympus, preparing to overthrow them and take the power they wielded to become a God himself, in fact, the only God to rule all. Disappointed in not having a son, he consulted the oracle at Delphi, who warned him that if he had continued his campaign to wage war with Olympus to become the New Gods… he would one day be killed by his daughter's son. Danaë was childless and to keep her so, he imprisoned her in a bronze chamber open to the sky in the courtyard of his palace. Despite the excessive forms of protection to prevent impregnation of Danae, Zeus came to her in the form of a shower of gold, and impregnated her. He did so not because of the prophecy of Delphi, but that he believed that a new species of mortal was needed to balance out the Gods and Mortals. This was the Demi-Gods. Not so long after, their child was born: Perseus. Acrisius, driven mad with rage, orders the execution of Danae and the newborn baby and casts them into the sea in a coffin, cursing the King of Olympus and swearing revenge. As punishment for his continued defiance, Zeus also strikes Acrisius with lightning, cursing him and over time, transforming him into a monster. Danae gave up her air and life, in order for her son to live whilst they were locked inside. He was discovered out at sea by a Spartan ship, and one of its soldiers, Draco, took the boy in, seeing something in him that none of the others saw. Though the others knew that something was odd about the child being the only survivor in the sealed box, Draco never brought it into question, saying that the boy would know when the time was right. Like all Spartan youth, Perseus was monitored and trained for combat by the Spartan authorities; those who were deemed fit were to stay and be trained as Spartan Warriors, while those who were deemed unfit would be sent to the mountains (probably Mount Taygetos) to fend for themselves. Already feisty and aggressive at a young age, Perseus trained together with the only friends he had made, Clarissa and her brother, Deimos (who were both the children of Ares and demigods themselves), as all three dreamed of joining the Spartan army when they grew up. Around this time, Zeus began to hear prophecies foretelling his demise at the hands of one of his children, a "marked warrior". Hoping to circumvent the Cycle of Patricide before it was too late, Zeus sent Ares and Athena to hunt down and dispose of the child who would one day rise up against Olympus and endanger the World. Ares, noticing Deimos' strange birthmarks, decided to invade Sparta with an army of Centaurs and take him to Thanatos, the God of Death. Clarissa and Perseus tried to save her brother, but Ares backhanded Perseus into a pile of wood, leaving him with a permanent scar over the side of his right eye. Insulted by the mortal's defiance, Ares prepared to kill the young man. Clarissa ran to Perseus’ side and shielded him, hoping that her life would save his, but the God of War was stopped by Athena. The Goddess reminded Ares that they had what they were looking for, and apologized to both children, saying that Deimos would not die but be in service to the Gods, before disappearing into the flames. The loss of her brother and his friend left an indelible mark on Perseus, as he vowed to never falter again. In honor of Deimos, both Clarissa and Perseus each had themselves tattooed in the exact image of Deimos' birthmark (he took the chest and arm tattoo while Clarissa took the eye, hip and leg marks). For his failure in unable to stand up to even a God, Perseus was sent to Taygetos, believing him unfit to even do so to being a Spartan. Clarissa tried to fight back to save him, but Perseus chose to go before the Spartans slew her as punishment for her defiance. But Perseus appeared to have survived up there for nearly a month, slaying a monstrous wolf that was called Lycanos, the Death Wolf, skinning its hide and trekking down the mountain down back to Sparta, where Spartans, including Draco and Clarissa, both saw the twelve year old boy returned, stronger but retaining his kind and caring heart. He was given the title the Wolf of Sparta. As both grew up, Perseus and Clarissa joined the Spartan Army, going on missions together. One in particular was a mission involving them to defeat a group of rogue saytrs that took a Norwegian ship. On said boat, Perseus found the severed yet reanimated head of Mimir, claiming to be the smartest immortal in all the realms of the Gods. Taking him along, Perseus kept him as a trophy and said to keep quiet, mostly to avoid suspicion as Mimir was tired of being used as some sort of war stratagem for any and all sides, and agreed to help the boy in the ways of the Immortal Realm when he couldn’t understand or know anything that rumors and legends didn’t all reveal. During said adventures/missions, he also rescued and befriended the amnesia-ridden Icarus, who didn’t remember why he was flying with wax-wings but seemed obsessed with perfecting them for some odd reason, despite his damaged brain, as well as finding, nursing, and befriending the winged horse, Pegasus. But his biggest change was during a raid with Barbarians, including fighting off their king, Alrik. The reason was that Perseus was seeking out the Ambrosia of Asclepius, the Fruit of the Gods, to save Andromeda’s life, as she had grown gravely ill and he and his forces were sent to retrieve it, even if it meant defying the Gods further. The battle was fierce, with nearly most of the Spartans wiped out, despite heavy losses for the Barbarians. Both Perseus and Clarissa were almost on the brink of death, until two bright objects crashed in front of them. For Clarissa, it was a pair of chained short blades and for Perseus, a mighty buster sword; both of beautiful design and intense power radiating off of them. A voice called out for the two to use them, as they would awaken something inside the two. Without hesitation and realizing this could turn the tide of battle, both took their weapon and plunged into battle, both wielding red flames and white lightning, as within them, their Godly powers awoken; their birthrites of demigods fulfilled as they decimated the barbarians that were too stubborn to retreat, and Perseus slaying the Barbarian King with one stroke, slicing Alrik's head clean off. The two were known from then on as the War Demons on the Battlefield. Afterwards, they left back for Athens on their ship, as they were coming up to shore soon. But saw that the statue of Zeus was being torn down by order of the King and Queen; their war against the Gods by spitting in their faces. This in turn, caused Hades to unleash Shades to attack the soldiers, and get themselves caught in the crossfire. Though Clarissa managed to get to shore with the ambrosia and with Pegasus to deliver it to the palace for the princess, Perseus got thrown out to sea. Though he washed ashore, pulled and resuscitated by a cloaked woman who disappeared after Icarus and Clarissa arrived to find him. Once back on shore, they were invited to go to the palace to celebrate the princess’s recovery. Though all the while, he was wondering about the woman that had saved his life, but had to put it aside, as they walked in on the festivities, as the King and Queen promoted their daughter, Andromeda’s health, as well as a successful campaign against the Gods. Though Andromeda has mixed feelings on this, as she announced by doing this will only cause trouble; acting like there would be no consequence. Her mother, Queen Cassiopeia, is unafraid, as she boasts how beautiful her daughter is compared to Aprhodite or Venus, claiming that mankind are the New Gods now. Though Perseus steps up and states that it’s true that the Gods need mortals, but that Mortals need the Gods at times, as he presents the blade used to kill the Barbarian King. But before the King and Queen arrest Perseus for his defiant attitude, the revelry was cut short by the arrival of Hades, who came to punish the mortals for their defiance. His first act was aging Cassiopeia into dust in front of everyone, leaving nothing but her clothes and the dust she was reduced to. He then threatened to unleash his child, the Kraken, against Athens, unless Andromeda was offered as a Sacrifice, and then disappeared. The King ordered the party over as he needed time to think, but those called the Cult of Hades, sought to prepare for the sacrifice. Draco ordered his men on leave until a solution to stop the Kraken could be found. Despite the threat, the city seemed to be normal for everyone, except for Perseus who was worried on all of this: the Princess, Hades, and the blade he was currently in possession. But his mind was taken off as he noticed a girl being taken into a darkened alleyway by three men attempting to rape her. He rushes in to help, not doing much in fighting, but using what he developed as a Wolf Stare, scaring the men away, as he attended the girl. Scared and crying, he sought to take her home to clean up. After a clean and redress, she introduced herself as Medusa, but she seemed happy to have found him, confusing him as they never met before. Though she made up a quick story, saying she had heard of his exploits in retrieving the Ambrosia and says he’s amazing, to which he brushes off, saying he was just doing a job and nothing more. But during the time though for five days before the Sacrifice, the two grow close together, finding comfort. Admittingly, Perseus confesses with her, he didn’t feel like such an outsider to the toehrs, as he never felt he belonged with Sparta or Athens. And at times, during the five days, the two almost kiss, but just around sunset, she disappeared, almost in a hurry, leaving the soldier confused on that. Before Friday, rumors began about a Gorgon roaming around the city of Athens, though nobody was petrified. They believed that the Gorgon’s arrival was another threat made by Hades, and the Cult of Hades rushed to get the sacrifice moving. Before the day of the eclipse, Medusa had found Perseus, training by himself to combat gorgons, much to Medusa’s fright and disgust for some odd reason. Medusa seemed to try and convince Perseus that maybe the Gorgon wasn’t as evil or monstrous as everyone thinks and proceeds to tell her the creature’s story (her story). Still not convinced, Perseus asks how she would know all this, and then prepares him by placing the shield in front fo him to use the reflective side, and as the sun set, Medusa was transformed into her true form. However, as soon as she transformed, and with him using a polished shield as a mirror, he immediately accused Medusa of wanting to turn him to stone, hurting her feelings and bringing her to tears, as she left to go back to the island. In truth, afterwards, he had found himself in a slump, not sure on what to believe with Medusa anymore. At that time, he saw Andromeda giving aide to those that needed it, and was almost swamped by the Cult of Hades, until he pushed them away, reminding them that he was a Spartan, and that he didn’t care who he had to kill, scaring them off. Andromeda complimented on his acting, knowing he wouldn’t slay humans just on whim, but also could see he was fretting over something. He explained to her about Medusa’s secret and such… though Icarus, who was nearby, yelled out Medusa’s gorgon form, causing everyone to run away. But Andromeda asked why that was the problem, causing Perseus to arch an eyebrow in question, to which Icarus added in his two cents that even though Medusa had the whole Gorgon thing, she was a fun-loving witty girl who generally seemed to like him. Though Perseus pushed on that she was just another monster that had to be put down, which caused much chastising from both Andromeda and Icarus, the first stating that he trusted the human Medusa, and asked why the Gorgon Medusa was any different. The final day had almost come upon them, as the king fretted that there was no way to save his daughter. Though Mimir whispered to Perseus that Medusa might be able to do it, as he implied that the Kraken was neither God nor Dead, and that it was flesh and blood; her gaze could easily defeat the Beast that fought the titans. Perseus spoke up and mentioned the Gorgon on the island, saying its gaze could kill the Kraken, though Draco mentioned it couldn’t be controlled. Perseus would deal with that when it came, as they made preparation to go to Medusa’s island. Once there, they reach inside an underground temple, taken by gas pockets that ignited as well as forest that grew around it. However, once there, the soldiers, Draco, or Perseus are on her turf, and none are expected by her archery skills, nor her limbs ability to stretch out and act like whips and ropes for her to get out of a situation faster than others. Medusa had been approached by Hades, claiming that Perseus and the others were sent to kill her, and in her heartbroken desperation, she fought back. Perseus noticed she wasn’t using her gaze at all on them, and saw that there was goodness behind the monster, listening and remembering what Mirmir said to him earlier on. Finally catching up with her, Perseus and she were at a standstill, him with his polished sword and shield, and her with her bow and arrows, not even taking her hood off. And then, much to Medusa’s surprise, he drops the shield and the Blade of Olympus, slowly walking to her. Not flinching and focusing, she fires her arrows, though each narrowly miss or chip at his armor. Fearing he was going to kill her, she drops the bow and arrow, preparing to take her hood off to petrify him… he instead hugs her and apologizes, asking for forgiveness in seeing how brave she was for wanting to tell her the truth. Realizing he was apologizing, Medusa wept into his shoulder, admitting that she was scared that all anyone would see was a monster. However, the apologies and forgiveness had to wait, as Perseus asked for her help to save Andromeda and slay the Kraken: a task only she could do. Knowing full well the Eclipse would negate her disguise once it was darkened in daylight, Medusa agreed to help, but only help Perseus. Going outside, the two hopped onto Perseus’s friend and steed, Pegasus, riding back to the Temple of Zeus, where Andromeda would soon be sacrificed to the Kraken, of which had erupted out of the waters, and was making its way to the temple. Before the two could get close, Hades ordered his Shades to attack Perseus and Medusa in an aerial chase, though both managed to get to the temple in time, just as the Eclipse had begun, thus Medusa’s human disguise to be removed and reveal her gorgon nature not only to the people of Athens but also the Cult of Hades, whom strung and stripped Andromeda for the Kraken to feast upon. Before the Kraken manages to eat Andromeda, Perseus manages to race with Medusa to get close enough to the Kraken’s face, with Perseus fighting off the Cult members, as Medusa raced up above the started Andromeda, and face the Kraken, making eye contact, slowly turning the Beast that helped Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades end the Great War between Gods and Titans into permanent and lifeless stone. The massive statue cracked and the falling debris killed Andromeda’s father as well as the leader of the Cult of Hades, while Andromeda fell into the sea, with Medusa jumping in after her. Hades appeared to confront Perseus, and in defiance raised his sword to the heavens, calling upon Zeus; the King of Olympus hears his call and charges the sword up with a powerful blast of lightning, to which Perseus throws it at him, sending Hades back to the Underworld once again. Once that was done, Perseus dives in to save both Medusa and Andromeda. He grabs them both, but Medusa seemed to have stayed conscious as he helped Andromeda as well. After they reached the shore, and Medusa tearing up her skirt to cover Andromeda, the princess turned queen was surprised that Medusa saved them all… but also that Medusa didn’t turn her or Perseus to stone. Realizing that she still had her hood off, Medusa panicked, hiding her eyes… until Perseus assured her that they weren’t turning to stone. Confused by this, Aphrodite appeared, giving Andromeda a dress of golden silk and restoring Medusa’s skirt, explaining that when Medusa rushed in to stop the Kraken, she made an act of pure courage as well as an act of love by not only sparing Perseus’s life but also to save both Andromeda and him, showing that she had not just made one friend, but two that accepted her for who and what she was. As such, Aphrodite gave her not the ability to be fully human permanently, but control of her gaze so that she wouldn’t turn anyone to stone uncontrollably. Though Aphrodite was about to complete the deal to turn her fully human, but Medusa only asked if she could instead be given a way to change from human to Gorgon at will as well. She said she couldn’t but instead gave her a necklace that would allow such an ability, for even though she could hide, there were those that loved her for what and who she was, so there wasn’t need of a permanent disguise. Medusa, having no longer be alone, hugged both Andromeda and Perseus, even as Pegasus arrived with Draco to witness the two heroes. Medusa moved in with Perseus and joined him on other adventures, one in particular to break her Blood Oath with the Furies… and to later learn of Perseus’s origins as well as his and her destiny together. But more importantly, he and those who would ally with him had to deal with the Prophecy that concerned the Fate of the Realms, and his place in them. Personality Perseus is a brave, spirited natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of all the Olympians, including Artemis (who strictly dislikes men), Dionysus (who hates most heroes because of what happened with Ariadne), and Hades (who generally hates demigods) and Zeus (though they have a strained father/son relationship). He also earned the trust and respect of the Romans (who usually don't trust Greeks). Perseus remains true and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Perseus is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger (such as when he sees bullying) and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. He also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong. He is also really reckless and rebellious. Many people tell him he is brave such as friends, family, strangers, and even gods and goddesses. He also states that he has the same "brooding" look as his father, that always branded him a rebel, and that his mom, Sally Jackson, also has a rebellious streak just like him. Annabeth mentions that he is technically smart but seems to act dumb; and is obtuse, meaning he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. Despite this he is perceptive when he wants to (or needs to) be. Perceus can also be derisively sarcastic and moody, and he dislikes being manipulated or forced to obey. After their first meeting together, he also has small feelings for Medusa at the beginning of the series and these feelings became romantic over the course of the series, but he finally confirms it later on before they leave for Asgard to find the Storm-Breaker. Although Perseus is a leader, he is considered a troublemaker in his school days, with a track record of expulsions, like most demigods. He has never been one of the "cool" kids in class because he hangs out with supposedly "un-cool" people, such as Tyson, Icarus, or Grover. After years of fighting monsters, Perseus has developed a "wolf stare" that says "No matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse," which enables him to scare off people like gangsters. He is not afraid of anything in the mortal world anymore, including gangs. He notes that it is probably Lupa's influence on him, as he stayed with her and her pack for weeks at the age of twelve. Despite being very confident in his own abilities, Eris can sense there is a quiet sadness in Percy like he saw his destiny and knew that one day he would face a monster he couldn't beat). In The House of Hades, Eris states that Percy was a child of Zeus's better nature: powerful, but gentle and helpful, a person that would guide ships safely to the shore rather than destroy them. While in Tartarus in The House of Hades, Percy is starting to show a darker and more dangerous side of himself in his personality. He begins to question himself about his morality, and if he's really a good hero or not. He wonders about the people he had previously treated with apathy. After his return, Percy tries to make up for his tattered relationship with Nico by thanking him for visiting Iapetus and leading the Seven to the Necromanteion. While battling Akhlys, Percy taps into his rage and controls poison to overwhelm Akhlys—to the point where even Medusa is terrified of him. In Tartarus, there are many instances where Percy feels hopelessness and fear, although he ultimately overcomes it. He's shown to be more prone to aggression when he vows to destroy Gaea and avenge Robert and Damasen, something which does not seem to disappear. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Demigod Physiology' As a son of Zeus; one of the Big Three, Perseus is an extremely powerful demigod. He has divine authority over his father's domains and subjects. Perseus is considered to be the most powerful demigods known. It is said his power rivals that of Hercules and Thalia. Even compared to the others, Perseus is the most powerful demigod ever born. Both through his father's authority and his own inherent power, Percy's abilities include: *'Electrokinesis': As a son of Zeus, Perseus has a great amount of control over electricity and lightning. Calling down lightning bolts is a lot harder than emitting static. **'Electric Sense': Perseus can sense incoming lightning bolts. **'Static Shock': Perseus can send powerful amounts of static shock throughout another person's body on contact. He can emit blue static sparks when he is angry. **'Electric Arc': He can generate and discharge powerful electric bolts of energy. He discharged an arc powerful enough to wound the invulnerable Hydra’s third and fourth head. Later, he discharged a bolt powerful enough to buck the knee of a twenty-story tall Talos replica. **'Electric Shield': In time, Perseus has shown the ability to utilize his control over static electricity defensively. **'Zeus' Authority': Things that belong to his father's domain can do as he asks, such as statues of the angels, which were gifts to her father. **'Immunity to lightning bolts': He is able to survive a regular lightning bolt without much effort although it is confirmed a lightning bolt from Zeus will still kill him if he’s not careful. *'Vitakinesis (limited)': Since he is the son of Zeus he can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with lightning or electricity of any sorts. *'Demigod Strength': As a demigod, Perseus possesses incredible superhuman strength, endurance and durability beyond that of any mortal or beast, the exact limits of which are yet to be determined. His strength seems to fluctuate depending on the situation. He can subdue many large and powerful beasts. In addition to his vast physical strength, Perseus also possesses great levels of superhuman agility, stamina, durability, endurance, reflexes, and speed. *'God-like Vitality': As a demigod, Perseus has unlimited stamia, which helps him stay vital and awake. It’s also a slight weakness against him, as women use that to their advantage, which could be considered a burden to him and the over-satisfied women that love him. Skills * Wit and Leadership * Will Power * Fighting Skills * Wolf Stare: During his training on the mountain, Perseus mastered the "Wolf Stare" that says "No matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse," which is so intimidating it allows him to scare off gangsters. Equipment *'Spartan Armor' **'Wristwatch Shield' **'Spartan Sword' *'Blade of Olympus' Relationships Perseus's Relationships Gallery Perseus, Spartan Armor and Casual.JPG|Spartan Armor and Casual Perseus, anatomy details SFW.JPG|Anatomy and Tattoo Perseus, swimsuit and Date-Formal Attire.JPG|Swimsuit and Date Attire Perseus, Demi-God form SFW.JPG|Demi-God form Perseus weaponry.JPG|Weaponry Voice Actor Will Friedle Trivia * The Blade of Olympus was created in the video game franchise, God of War. However, this version of the sword has a different origin and use altogether. * Perseus is based off of Sam Worthington's character in the 2010 remake of Clash of the Titans, as well as Percy Jackson from the series of the same name. He is also somewhat based off Disney's version of Hercules *Some of his origin is based off of Kratos, the main protagonist of God of War, though he's a bit more tame... and nowhere near as morally bankrupt. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mortals Category:Demi-Gods Category:Spartans Category:Heroes Category:Sons of Zeus Category:Citizens of Athens Category:Citizens of Sparta Category:Argos Royalty